


【坤廷】意乱情迷

by NightMoonStar



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 05:18:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightMoonStar/pseuds/NightMoonStar
Summary: Phone Sex





	【坤廷】意乱情迷

**Author's Note:**

> 一个非常OOC的电话play罢辽

朱正廷洗了澡。

他穿着浴袍走出卫生间，七子的团聚使他难得的拥有了睡单人间的权利。朱正廷走向自己的大床，拔下摆在床头柜上充电的手机查看消息，之前在七人聊天室里发出的求开黑的消息迟迟没有得到回复，朱正廷丢了手机扑上床把脑袋埋进了枕头里。

繁忙的行程使他从心里感到疲惫，朱正廷意识都变得有些迷迷糊糊的，浅睡眠状态下有些懵懵懂懂地开始做梦。

隐隐约约听到耳边不远处电话在吵，朱正廷闭着眼埋着头摸索着在床上找手机，然后又眯着眼睛戳微信电话的接听键，手指戳了半天也没把电话接起来。

真正接起来的时候那头的人已经等了不少时间，急急躁躁地问，“正正？怎么才接我电话？你刚刚在洗澡吗？”

朱正廷听到他声音的时候就清醒了。

“坤坤，我刚刚迷迷糊糊的好像看到你了……”他开口唤对方名字的声音都带着娇嗲，“好想你……”

他好聪明啊，把尾音拖得很长，带着委屈的撒娇听得人心都快化了，蔡徐坤在电话那头低笑，也不说话。

朱正廷倒有些不自在了，赶紧转移话题，“你现在在干嘛呀？”

他语调上扬，有些低沉的情绪也因为异地恋人的电话而变得晴朗起来。蔡徐坤在宿舍床上翻了个身说道，“就在宿舍里呀，我今天看了你的直播。”

“哦哦。”朱正廷哦了一句。

“你哦什么哦，我看你今天扔领带扔得挺开心的。”

朱正廷语塞，正想说点什么的时候，蔡徐坤竟然拨了通视频通话过来，他连忙去摁绿色的键，看到了自己刚刚梦中出现的面孔。

“怎么傻呆呆的不说话？”蔡徐坤四处翻找了一下耳机插上，又调整了一下躺姿，发现朱正廷还盯着他看，“贝贝？”

朱正廷这才悠悠的回过神来，“你看吧你！还说什么开心呢，明明只知道说我傻。”

他的表情看起来是生气了，怒目圆睁，但眼角却柔和地上挑却暴露了他只是在故作娇嗔的事实，朱正廷的桃花眼里眼波流转风情无限。蔡徐坤爱极了他的眼型，“胡说，明明是无忧无虑啦。”

“不过贝贝，你今天眼妆是不是没卸干净？”

Cody少有地给朱正廷涂了橙红的眼影，此刻他的眼尾还留下一抹闪着亮片的橙色，蔡徐坤呼吸顿了顿，然后变得粗重了起来。

他又调整了自己的姿势，蔡徐坤已经半坐起来，靠在枕头上，他的目光移不开那片藏匿在隐约之间的橙色，朱正廷的眼睛变得很欲，像是平日里被蔡徐坤欺负得狠了的时候低声啜泣的时候的样子，蔡徐坤脑子里被五光十色的暧昧的桃色片段充斥。

“你等我一下下。”隔着屏幕朱正廷并未留意此时蔡徐坤的异常，他站起身，在自己的手包里翻镜子，身上的只用一条带子松垮垮系着的浴袍因为站起的动作微微拉开了一个角，露出了精致好看的锁骨和一片白花花的胸口。

蔡徐坤呼吸一窒。

他硬了。

 

朱正廷凑在自己的镜子前看了又看，又拿了化妆棉和卸妆水就坐在床边卸眼妆。没一会就又活泼地凑向镜头，笑得天真无邪的。

“你看，现在好了吧！”他还特意把手机往眼睛上蹭，放大到镜头都无法对焦。

他看不到的是，北京宿舍里的蔡徐坤已经解开裤腰带，把手伸向了自己勃起的欲望，开始撸动起来。

朱正廷还在说着什么，蔡徐坤的耳朵里早已听不清楚，他呼吸都开始变得紊乱，手指漫无章法地揉搓着，因为急迫感而只顾着用尽毫无技巧可言。

“坤，我今天唱的Luv Again怎么样？我看粉丝反响还不错啊…你怎么想？”

蔡徐坤的手在被子下面快速滑动着，鼻间急促的呼吸也入了朱正廷的耳。

“坤？”几乎是在反应过来的一瞬间朱正廷就红了耳朵，他有些难以置信地望着蔡徐坤，确认着他是不是在自慰。

“正廷，正正……贝贝……”蔡徐坤开口叫他，喉咙像在油锅里翻来覆去地煎，嗓音沙哑到有些刺痛。“想你……”

热恋中的情侣分开一秒都是折磨，出道之后两人聚少离多早已是一种困扰，更何况因为朱正廷的腰伤两人降低了性事的频率，蔡徐坤手间一片粘腻，从前端渗出的精水糊在了指间，又被他高频的动作带到了根部，他嘴里不断叫着朱正廷多到满天飞的不同小名。

朱正廷像是被蛊惑了一般注视着那块蔡徐坤不断耸动的被子，不受控地回应。

“坤坤，我也想你。”

 

事情就这样乱七八糟又顺理成章地发展。

“正正，把你的浴袍解开。”不知什么时候蔡徐坤的眼里多了一丝清明，他清清嗓子开口，语气不容置疑。

他能察觉到朱正廷此刻也开始情迷意乱，而陷入情欲的朱正廷变得不再像牙尖嘴利的猫，他温柔乖顺，言听计从。

白色的带子从腰间被抽离，两边的布料便受重力影响向下塌，又被分离开来，隐隐约约的却更让人血脉贲张。

“你乳头硬了。”蔡徐坤的嘴中吐出骚话，“光是听我自慰你都这么兴奋吗？正廷啊？”

他看到朱正廷的腰猛地一弹，然后他侧躺下来单手握住手机，另一只手捂住脸，“蔡徐坤……你不要说……”

蔡徐坤才不管他的挣扎，“你下面是不是也骚地流水了？”

“啊……”朱正廷受不住这样的刺激嘤咛出声，声音像糯米一样黏黏糊糊，他的身体像是久旱逢甘霖一样在床单上不安地蹭动着。蔡徐坤见他扭动的样子也知道朱正廷得了言语上的趣，快感来得快又猛，他继续诱哄着迷茫又无助的人。

“乳头怎么被我摸得这么烫这么硬？真的有这么喜欢吗？”

蔡徐坤把诱惑的苹果直直抛向朱正廷，而对方像看到救星一样接过蔡徐坤的性暗示，他用自己的拇指和食指掐住了空气中颤巍挺立的乳尖，然后敏感地抖了抖，嘴里发出意味不明的呼救。

毫无疑问电话那头的恋人是朱正廷在欲望大海里唯一的浮木，他的话语像3D立体声环绕在朱正廷耳边，轻柔地拥着他，又用力地接住了他。

“对，我这样揉你舒服吗，正正？轻轻地揉是不会伤到你的，好敏感，喜欢吗？”

朱正廷听着他的话，胡乱又使劲的动作变得稍稍有了一丝节奏，他凭着记忆中的触感，捏着自己乳头的手指又稍微换角度扭了扭。

蔡徐坤得意地看到卸去眼妆的朱正廷眼角染上了他最熟悉的渴求和欲望，朱正廷有一搭没一搭地叫床，比平时他们俩做的时候少了很多婉转动听的旋律，却非常真诚地，在呻吟的间隙回答着蔡徐坤极具调情性质的恶俗问题。

“啊…………好……好喜欢……”

“喜欢我像这样舔你吗？”蔡徐坤直直地盯着朱正廷，情欲的驱使之下他美目半阖，一句简单直接的荤话在他的耳里转好久才能被人彻底理解，朱正廷吊着眼睛望屏幕，他还没说话蔡徐坤就觉得自己又涨了不少。

他想了想，最终整个人都变得好柔顺地开口，“好喜欢，喜欢你……”然后又嗫嚅着跟了一句，“下面湿哒哒黏糊糊的好不舒服……”

他是哪里湿哒哒？蔡徐坤听完那句正言正语之后已经无法思考这个问题，他只想跟着句型补一句“我下面硬邦邦的也很不舒服”。

“那贝贝乖，把裤子脱了好吗？”

他不自觉带上了哄小孩子的语气，面对眼前人的时候他心里成熟的那一面总是会无限放大，而朱正廷虽然看上去有些憨傻，心里却也默默地护着自家小队长。

蔡徐坤盯着屏幕上有些不切实际的白花花的躯体，心里却在感叹朱正廷娇憨的兔子形象实在是再合适不过。

只不过兔性本淫，这才是蔡徐坤真正想表达的意思，朱正廷像家养兔子一样渴望着肌肤接触，尤其是蔡徐坤这位饲主的抚慰。

“呜……”被视奸的羞耻感让朱正廷只举起了几秒手机便匆匆盖上，他趴在枕头里一个人发出残破的吟哦，却听得这头整个黑屏的蔡徐坤从心底泛着痒意，“廷廷，让我看着你，我想操你。”

朱正廷便又抬起手机，他手指在后穴打转，轻轻按摩着因为外物入侵不安收缩的括约肌，蔡徐坤看不清他的动作，却把朱正廷在欲望四周打转的表情尽收眼底。

他终于把食指插进了后穴，朱正廷咬着下唇承受着浅浅的快感，从鼻子里发出一些小小的哼声。

“对，就是这样。好久没做了你今天好紧。”蔡徐坤的声音早就没有刚才的冷静。

朱正廷眼角含泪，有些长的刘海细密地缠绕在眉间，眼中像是捧了一汪澄澈的泉水，轻轻一碰就会落下水滴一般，他黑色的浴袍脱得不彻底，垫在白皙的皮肤下，却显得整个人更白了，蔡徐坤看不彻底，只看到朱正廷因为呼吸而有些剧烈起伏的胸口，和点缀在上面此刻已经变得殷红的乳头，还有漂亮紧实的腹肌，蔡徐坤只恨不得自己瞬间移动到广州，和自己的恋人一起共赴欲海相拥沉迷。

“哥哥，你里面好湿好热……一直咬着我好紧，好像很舍不得我走……”他用尊称搭配下流话刺激着朱正廷，看见对方失神的好看模样，把手指虚拢起来罩在自己的阴茎上开始摆动腰抽插起来。

朱正廷硬是愣了好久才反应过来蔡徐坤如何称呼了自己，从节目开始以来他一直把蔡徐坤当做与自己年龄相仿的平等朋友，与他的接触方式自然也与弟弟们不同，后来两个人开始谈恋爱，自然也由朋友变成男朋友。

他怎么也没想到在性事之中蔡徐坤会叫自己哥哥，而变成小恶魔的对方开始不依不饶地变本加厉起来，“哥哥的前列腺好浅，每一次食指伸进去弯一弯指节好容易就可以把哥哥操地流水，又哭又叫的什么话都说不出来，只知道抱着我叫我再快些。”

“啊……啊……”朱正廷张大嘴喘着气，因为侧躺的缘故从鬓间流下的汗水迷了眼睛，“不……”

“舒服吗，哥哥？”蔡徐坤又变得温柔起来。

“舒服……”朱正廷被引导着带进了欲望的中心，“坤，再…………再深…………”

蔡徐坤红了眼，声音都带着一丝狠劲儿，“把你的三根手指并拢，插进去。”

“不……”朱正廷摇摇头，他怕痛得不得了，不敢轻易尝试。

“哥哥乖，你的小穴这么饥渴，能全部都吃进去的。”

朱正廷插进三根手指，浅浅地戳刺后深深地埋进体内。他手里的动作没停，又被蔡徐坤的言语刺激到，勃起的前端一颤一颤地，吐出了不少精水，朱正廷腰往下塌了塌，动听的叫声直直传入蔡徐坤的耳朵。

“这下……顶到正正最骚的地方了吗？”蔡徐坤自慰的速度越来越快，他那边屏幕都在晃，抖到朱正廷快要看不清他的脸。

朱正廷听着他的喘息，闭上眼也开始在体内旋转起来，变换着角度戳刺前列腺，浴袍上也湿淋淋的，不知道是汗还是别的什么东西。

“啊啊……坤坤……好棒……再…坤坤…”朱正廷已经组织不了语言，无助地叫着蔡徐坤的名字。“我快要……”

“要我抱你吗？”蔡徐坤也在做着最后的冲刺，“我可以射在里面吗？”

“呜呜……”朱正廷眼睛里的泪终于滑了下来，“我想抱你……我想要你就在我面前……啊，射给我……”他表情已经无法自主管理，思念和欲望交织笼罩着他。

“都给你，我什么都给你。”蔡徐坤的阴茎跳动着射了出来，他顾不上手中的粘稠液体，在朱正廷耳边说着情话，“我的正正。”

这个称谓像是有魔力，朱正廷哭叫着射了，两只手都酸痛无力，一只手从后穴中抽离出来，另一只再也握不住手机，它和朱正廷一起，倒在了床上。

 

两个人的喘息声回荡在彼此耳边。

“腰还好吗？”蔡徐坤问着。朱正廷答，“挺好的，没那么痛了。”

“你呢？身体还好吗”朱正廷问。“也挺好的。”蔡徐坤回答着。

“那……我关电话了？”后知后觉有些害羞的朱正廷擦了擦手，不敢再和蔡徐坤对视，准备挂电话。

“诶诶，正正，等等。”蔡徐坤在那头叫。

然后他吻了吻屏幕上朱正廷的脸颊，“晚安。”

【END】


End file.
